


Not A Couple

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, You Know What I'm Talking About, airport fashion, dynmite era, one non romantic, one romantic, that one couple look, that striped shirt, there two versions, they look hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: This was a request inspired by that fan taken picture of the boys at the airport in which both Wonsik and Hongibn are wearing very similar clothing, almost like a couple item.There'll be two versions, on the first chapter a romantic one with RaBin flirting (more like Wonsik being a frustratingly whipped by Hongbin).The second chapter will be the non romantic version of it. Just VIXX being themselves as we know: a bunch of adorably teasing little shits with a fun and nice friendship.I hope you guys enjoy it! This was all made lighthearted so don't take anything seriously ;)
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Rabin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Not A Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmrs/gifts).



Wonsik didn’t know. He didn’t see it coming.  
Maybe if he had going to the salon with all of them he would be prepared for the impact. Or maybe not, sometimes it was hard not to get thrown off by his looks, warning or not. Still it would’ve been better if he was at the same car him, Hyuk and Taekwoon were, he would’ve had time to adjust and take in all of that!

The smuggle smile Hyuk was sending his way was not helping either and Jaehwan’s unusual babbling that early in the morning after waking up from the nap in the car wasn’t enough to make him take his eyes of Hongbin the moment he appeared in front of him. 

“We know you’re in love with him, Wonsik, but keep your mouth closed, please.” Hakyeon said passing by also smiling and soon followed by one of their managers who supplemented with a very unnecessary comment in Wonsik’s opinion.

“Drool won’t look good in the pictures, Wonsik.” He wasn’t even sure if he actually had his mouth hanging or if they were just teasing him, both scenarios totally possible, but he made sure to try and compose himself a bit. He then saw Jaehwan throwing him an angry look, lips protruding in a pout and being comforted by Hyuk with little pats on his back. Hyuk didn’t look that much sympathetic to his situation, he was there only for the drama. 

“What did you do this time?” Hongbin’s voice made Wonsik almost jump in place seeing the visual now walking closer to him, although his eyes were focused on his phone. 

“A-ah… I guess he got mad ‘cause I wasn’t paying attention to him.” Wonsik tried to keep his composure. His sunglasses didn’t give enough cover to protect his friend to see him staring. 

“You weren’t giving Jaehwan hyung attention? Are you sick?” Hongbin joked. Laugh in his voice and Wonsik unconsciously thought it wasn’t that much hard when Hongbin was looking that good, to be honest.

“It happens, you know… I don’t give Jaehwan hyung that much attention…” His voice got smaller by the end of the sentence with the unimpressed look Hongbin was giving him. 

“Right.” It was Hongbin said before walking after the rest of the group. Wonsik stayed on the same place unmoving and thinking that if Hongbin knew how little attention he truly gives to Jaehwan when he’s around… Or even how much of that attention it’s to pay for the lack of it coming from Hongbin… 

Taekwoon almost stumbled over the rapper stopping himself just in time and silently watching the wistful look his friend was giving their visual. 

“Your feelings won’t confess themselves, you know? The faster you get it out, the faster you get to be with him for real and not only on your head.” The soft voice startled Wonsik for all that Taekwoon was being quiet. 

“Who said he’d want to be with me? It’s Hongbin we’re talking about. He’d throw water right on my face the moment I tell I love him!”

“Oh? So you love him?” Taekwoon question was genuine and the curl starting to take place at the corners of his mouth made Wonsik blush to the tips of his hair. 

“You’re the worst, hyung.” Taekwoon snorted at that, still looking mischievous.

“I didn’t’ say anything.” Wonsik glared his way and started to walk when their manager rushed them. 

“My point still stands, though, he won’t know if you never tell. You might get surprised.”

“Right, he might surprisingly throw me out of a window, instead of water.” That made the older laugh before walking away to catch up with the rest thinking that if only Wonsik knew… Oh, gosh, those two were helpless. Taekwoon would have to raise the bet poll with the others. The fact the Hongbin didn’t seem to realize that him too had feelings for Wonsik and now that new piece of information the main vocal just received from the source, oh boy! That was getting better and better. 

“What’s up with you today? You’re slower than usual.” Hongbin again was beside Wonsik, the rapper having no idea how, when he was steps ahead already. Had he catch up after Taekwoon left?

“Sleepy, I guess.” He mumbled wearing his sunglasses, very similar to the pair Hongbin was using. “We’re really looking like a couple now.” Wonsik thought eyeing his and his friend’s outfit from head to toe and saw Hongbin sputter.

“Oh, no, don’t make me go change, Wonsik. Ew, couple items are… Cringey and disgusting, just don't.” Hongbin answered him, hands curling. Wonsik shot his eyes back up. He thought he hadn’t said it loud? He wanted to smack himself. 

“Why? It’s cute.” Wonsik decided to play cool, far from the embarrassment he was actually felling inside. Hongbin glared his way, even through the dark lenses he could see the judgment.

“You’re such a sap.” Despite the remark that was no bite behind it. 

“Doesn’t matter, it’s not like we’re one anyway.” He hoped he didn’t let the sadness his heart felt for the unrequited love slip with his words. He was just stating a fact. A very obvious one he did not need to voice, he realized by the weird look Hongbin was giving him. Well, he already knew Wonsik was weird, nothing really concerning at that point. 

They kept walking and Hongbin was pensive even if his face didn’t seem too serious.

“But should I change though? It looks like we’re on a concept style, but just the two of us.” He eyed the other members wearing very contrasting pieces.

Wonsik pondered. They never actually matched clothes for airport fashion, not really, as group they left that for more professional public appearances like TV shows. But Wonsik didn’t mind, it was fine if Hongbin was wearing similar clothes to his. It did make them look like a match, a friend’s match if nothing else, and he would take whatever he had at hand. Also he wouldn’t give Hongbin that much trouble knowing the younger didn’t mind it that much either.

“Nah, it’s okay. You look better than me, anyway.” He shrugged knowing it for a fact which made Hongbin shake his head and roll his eyes. Wonsik gave too little credit to how hot he looked. 

“At least the fans will be happy. They seem to like things like this.”

“They agree with my thinking that it’s cute.” Wonsik shot back smiling and Hongbin gave another roll of eyes. 

“You’re all gross, that’s why. “

“I hope I can see the day you fall for someone, Bin. I’ll be ready to throw every single teasing you made of me while I watch you being a fool for the person.” 

‘For me…’ It’s what he really wished to say.

“Yeah, right. You wish I’ll do or say anything where there’re witnesses.” He answered smartly. “You’d only know all of that between four walls and no one would believe you. So you lose either way, because I’d still tease your soft heart left and right around the others.” He said it and walked away laughing at Wonsik indignant expression, containing himself not to curse his member in front of so many cameras. 

“He’s such a jerk!” He said under his breath when he was again close to the others, Jaehwan and Hyuk right in front of him. 

“You knew that already, still you can’t stop being a fool for him, can you? You even ignored me when you saw our Kong!” Jaehwan had the tiniest hint of annoyance in his tone, probably still mad that he was ignored earlier. “We know he’s handsome, everybody knows he’s handsome. How come you’re not used to it yet?” He babbled with a hitch between his brows and the pout back at his lips. 

“What do you think, hyung? Love makes people stupid, apparently. So much that he didn’t even realized what Hongbin hyung just said.” Hyuk answered Jaehwan, smiling brightly like he held the secret of the universe on that dark mind of his. 

“What? What did he say? He was just making fun of me, as usual.” Wonsik said confused and Jaehwan scoffed.

“He’s really stupid, isn’t he? Will we ever get a result with the bet at this rate?”

“Well, Taekwoon hyung did change and increased the amount, so, I guess? For this hyung’s brain cells safety I hope so.” Hyuk had his thumb pointing at Wonsik over his shoulder.

“I’m right here, you two! And I can’t believe you still have that bet going on! You are the worst, seriously. Hongbin will kill you if he finds out.” 

“He won’t if you don’t tell…” Jaehwan smiled this time. 

“Besides you should be concerned about what is going on around you, hyung. Hongbin hyung practically confessed to you right now and you’re here worrying about a stupid bet.” Hyuk said as if it was nothing making the rapper stumble on his feet. 

“WHAT?!”

“Boys, c’mon. Hurry up!” Hakyeon interrupted them in front of the gate to the waiting area, the passports were being handled back by the managers. Taekwoon and Hongbin were inside, out of view already.

“Coming, hyung!” Jaehwan called back hurrying up his pace to which Sanghyuk followed ignoring the state they left Wonsik still in shock trying to gather himself.

“Hyuk, wait! What did you just say? Was he what now?”

“Can you stop tormenting the poor guy? He’s already suffering a lot on his own.” Hakyeon told when they were close enough making them smile. 

“Sorry, hyung, but it’s frustrating to watch. We deserve some entertainment to compensate for the frustration.” Hyuk still haven’t drop that wicked smile and Hakyeon clicked his tongue in false retaliation.

“So are you dropping your bet, hyung?” Jaehwan pried hopeful.

“No way, Taekwoon just told me Wonsik confessed having the L word to him.” His tone was determined and the other two exchanged looks going after the older to start the interrogatory making the leader chuckle. It didn’t too more than a minute before Wonsik was by his side trailing after the others, head down, eyes wild in utter disbelief and confusion. 

“Wonsik, you’re okay?” He asked holding in the urge to laugh. 

“I-…” He didn’t finish the sentence and Hakyeon could almost hear his brain working, trying to connect the dots, pulling things into place. His eyes getting wider and wider. “Hyung…”

“Yes, Wonsik?” Hakyeon was trying very hard to act like a decent human being but his friend wasn’t making it easy for him. 

“Does he really- He just-?” Again, Hakyeon waited in vain, Wonsik couldn’t elaborate so he patted his back in what he hoped was a comforting way watching Hyuk and Jaehwan already on Taekwoon who was looking around for an escape route while Hongbin, his handsome Hongbin, was completely unaware of the commotion, headphones on and eyes glued to the game on his hands. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get there, Sik.” His voice sounded a tad bit patronizing. Still filled with some sorrow for his frustrating kid he walked to sit with his members, maybe try to save Taekwoon if he felt like it.

The managers too passed Wonsik giving him sympathetic looks while the rapper seemed to be in the middle of an existential crises.

It took him so much effort to process something he almost accepted as impossible, despite all his high hopes of it happening that when he finally said it, not louder than a whisper, made him tremble.

“He likes me. He- he likes me!” Wonsik thought he’d melt right there. His eyes soon found Hongbin he almost cried with relief despite being hit once more for how good he looked in that black and white striped shirt, black skinny jeans and black shoes, short hair for their Dynamite promotion and the sunglasses wrapping it up. 

“Oh, God, I was blessed. Truly blessed.” His mouth quirked up in the most ridiculous smile ever. He was sure he looked like a complete fool, heart eyes and all for that guy. But whatever, because now he knew: Hongbin liked him, and he only had one mission now – a very hard and with lots of chances to be a distressful on too - and it was to make that skeptical Bean to realized it too. 

When his feet finally decided they were steady enough to go and meet with the rest of the group Wonsik was already planning on the whole process to make his feelings obvious to Hongbin until the confesses itself. It’d be a hell of trouble but one thing Wonsik was sure of was that it would be a hundred percent worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post the next chapter soon!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos!  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
